


Once Upon a Dream

by midheavenn



Series: Ensemble Stars!! [15]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, HokuAn, I'm bad at tagging sorry, Romantic Soulmates, idrk what to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: You can only see color once you’ve met your soulmate. Anzu knows that hers is out there somewhere, but she can only see him in her dreams. Until she transferred to Yumenosaki Academy to become a producer there, seeing a certain raven-haired boy in class 2-A.
Relationships: Anzu/Hidaka Hokuto
Series: Ensemble Stars!! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930348
Kudos: 7





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I miss HokuAn. I love HokuAn. I keep putting off updating my other fics, I promise I’ll update them some time soon. I’m still doing some research on the characters’ characterizations, that’s what’s been taking me quite a while. Enjoy this small offering to HokuAn, though. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

_\--- midheavenn ---_

You can only see color once you’ve met your soulmate. That’s how the world has been, for God knows how long before Anzu was born.

She’s not really worried, of course. She’s still young, there’s supposed to be plenty of time for her to find her soulmate.

But she just can’t help but _wonder_ , you know?

What are they like? What do they enjoy? What’s going to be their favorite color? What’s their favorite food?

Her questions are answered when she starts dreaming about someone.

~

_Anzu opened her eyes, seeing herself in a clearing at the center of a quiet forest._

_She got up and looked at herself. She’s wearing a knee-length sundress, it seems like._

_Her dream is weird. She still can’t see color, but the dream had a golden tint to it._

_She’d heard someone talk about it. What was it called? Sepia?_

_“You must be my soulmate.”_

_She looked around, looking for the masculine-sounding voice’s owner._

_Slowly, Anzu came face to face with a handsome young man._

_His dark hair blew gently in the wind, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Anzu’s not sure what color they were. Blue, if she had to guess. Based on how dark his irises are, it must be quite a brilliant blue. Brown is a sensible guess as well, but she instantly felt that his eyes are blue instead of any other color._

_“I am?” she finally asked._

_He walked closer to her. He was wearing an oversized button up shirt, tucked into his black pants. Like her, he was barefoot. He nodded in response._

_Anzu still looked unsure. Can you really blame her, though? Is she just supposed to believe this random guy who’s talking to her in her dreams? “How… how do you know?”_

_He looked taken aback. “To be honest, I don’t really know either. I just have a feeling.”_

_He then looked up at the glittering stars in the night sky._

_“I’m Hokuto.” he suddenly said._

_Anzu sidled up next to him, admiring how beautiful the sky looked._

_“I’m Anzu.” She turned to look at him. She has a name to match that face to now._

_He really was handsome. His profile is undoubtedly easy on the eyes. She felt like she’s seen him before, somewhere._

_“Are you… by any chance, famous? Or maybe related to someone who is?”_

_Hokuto tensed up at that. He looked down, clearing his throat before answering. “Both of my parents are. My father is an active idol, and my mother is an actress.”_

_“Oh. I see.”_

_A pause, before Anzu broke the silence._

_“Hokuto-kun, do you want to be an idol or an actor like your parents?”_

_“I’m… actually training to be an idol right now. And I’m part of my school’s theater club. So, I guess you can say that.”_

_Hokuto suddenly turned to her, seeming to have just realized something._

_“Oh. Um, if you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?”_

_“I’m a high school first year.”_

_“Ah, we’re about the same age, then. I’m in my first year too.”_

_They went back to looking up at the night sky, their fingers grazing._

_“Anzu, when do you think we’re going to meet?”_

_“I’m not sure too, Hokuto-kun. But if you’re training to be an idol, it’ll make things easier, wouldn’t it? I’ll just look for an idol named Hokuto.”_

_Hokuto laughed at her words, she doesn’t understand why. The sound was melodic, but there’s bitterness in his tone._

_“Just… wish me luck.” was his only explanation._

_The two spent the rest of the dream talking to each other, and Anzu now understands what he means by ‘I just have a feeling.’ She feels it too, she knows for sure he is her soulmate._

~

She had a couple more dreams like that. As each dream passes, she gets closer to Hokuto, and he even ended up telling her about some of his friends.

He also ended up telling her about his grandma, and for some reason, he said if he met her in real life, he would offer her some konpeito.

Hokuto is quite peculiar, but endearing nonetheless. She feels fondness and adoration for the male grow inside of her.

She still has other dreams, of course, but none of them are ever as interesting as her dreams with Hokuto. Well, she has no one to talk to in her other dreams, so it’s no wonder.

When she’s about to enter her high school second year, she leaves her old school to become a producer in Yumenosaki Academy. A famous name in Japan’s idol industry.

She walked past the academy gates, seeing the cherry blossom petals fall around her. It made for a dreamlike sight. She wonders how it looks like with color. She also wonders whether Hokuto is here or not.

She never really thought of becoming a producer, so she never asked him where he went to school.

Anzu pushed the thought to the back of her mind, shaking her head. Even if he’s not here, she’s still determined to do her best for the idols here.

She walks into the school building, trying to find the idol course staff room, as requested by her new homeroom teacher, Sagami-sensei.

On her way there, she hears singing from the 2-A classroom. When she pushed open the door, she sees four boys singing and dancing.

They were in perfect harmony and sync, until one boy knocks over another in the middle of the latter’s solo.

“You guys…” the boy with the longer, reddish hair said, shaking his head.

The boy with the messy hair pouted. “But Hokke was-”

“How rude! I was doing my part correctly!”

Anzu stiffened at the sound of ‘Hokke’s voice. She knows that voice.

“Akehoshi, _you’re_ the one who doesn’t know the choreography.” he continued, sounding quite upset.

The two got up, and the orange-haired boy argued. “What? But it’s like, step ‘bam’ on the floor,” He stepped on the floor, hard. “Then twirl ‘whee’ around,” He twirled, gracefully at that. “And then ‘sparkle’ smile.” He stepped forward, smiling brightly.

“Don’t talk using sound effects!” There it is, the voice she knew so well.

She looked at the figure. There’s no doubt. It’s him.

“I explained it to you so logically, too…” Hokuto sighed, putting a hand to his temple.

The blond of the group smiled nervously. “Hey, don’t fight you two…”

That’s when a realization dawned on Anzu. Wait, reddish hair? Orange hair? Blond hair? She… can see colors now?

The one with the reddish hair turned to the three, smiling sheepishly. “Whoops, I need to get to my own classroom. I have class duty today, too.”

Hokuto looked at his phone. “Is it that time, already?”

The ‘sparkly’ boy put an arm around the raven-haired male’s shoulders. “Time flies when you’re having fun, doesn’t it?”

That’s when they noticed the other presence in the room.

Hokuto’s lips parted when his eyes fell on the girl. He can see it clearly, now. The light blue sky, the dark brown of the wooden floors, the green of the blackboard, the blue of Yumenosaki’s jacket, the chocolate brown of her hair, and her ocean irises.

“A girl?” Mao asked. “Why are you in an idol course classroom?” 

“Anzu?”

The rest of Trickstar boys’ attention went to Hokuto, who walked towards the girl.

“ _You’re_ the transfer student everyone’s been talking about?”

Anzu looked at the others, and then back to Hokuto, nodding. “It seems so, Hokuto-kun…”

Makoto looked confused, looking at the two teenagers, he asked, “You know her, Hidaka-kun?”

Ah, right. He hasn’t explained it to his unitmates yet.

“Yes, Anzu’s…” He looked at her again. “Anzu’s my soulmate.”

_\--- end ---_

**Author's Note:**

> I originally didn't want to leave it at that, but I thought it would be pretty fun if I made it an open ending, so you can interpret what happened next the way you want! As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Follow me on my Twitter! @midheavenn_


End file.
